<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as long as I have you by alteantyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871914">as long as I have you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteantyler/pseuds/alteantyler'>alteantyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Gay Josh Dun, Lesbian Debby Ryan, M/M, Tyler Joseph solo career, Tylers going through a breakup, famous!tyler, grumpy Tyler joseph, joshler - Freeform, lesbian Hayley williams, photographer!josh, pop star!tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteantyler/pseuds/alteantyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler joseph was seriously the worse person he had ever met</p>
<p>josh dun works for a magazine as a concert photographer. it's when a man man wearing sunglasses, a black baseball hat with a grimace molded to his face walking right at him though that everything in his life takes a massive turn. for the better or worse, he doesn't know yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Debby Ryan/Hayley Williams, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Tyler Joseph/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as long as I have you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>tyler joseph was seriously the worst person he’d ever met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>josh had arrived at the </span><em><span>nationwide arena</span></em><span> in his hometown of columbus with his camera and equipment at around 12:00pm. the sun was shining brightly on the october frigid day, shining in the crystal sky with no cloud in sight. he was astounded by the line that wrapped around the venue, full of people ranging from young children to middle-aged parents dressed in green and yellow. he had never heard of the performer he was taking pictures of for his magazine, so he had decided to look him up a few days before the gig, after his boss gave him all the info in a manilla folder detailing the job ahead of him. josh liked the music overall and recognized a few from the radio. he listened to the first few songs off of his most recent album </span><em><span>trench</span></em><span> on the way over to the venue, bouncing his head and getting into the groove of each song. he </span><em><span>really </span></em><span>liked what he had heard so far. he ended up getting to the venue at the end of song </span><em><span>chlorine </span></em><span>while it’s soft piano and snare drum faded out,</span> <span>making him decide it was so far his second favorite after </span><em><span>morph</span></em><span>. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>josh grabbed his backpack and booked it past the end of the line to the staff door. he pulled out his media pass to show to the guard, and swiftly walked into the winding corridors of the back of the venue. he was supposed to meet someone named </span>
  <em>
    <span>mark eshleman</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the press room according to his schedule given to him by his boss. josh wandered around, focused on looking for the press room. he was too focused looking for the correct room that he didn't notice the man wearing sunglasses, a black baseball hat with a grimace molded to his face walking right at him until he collided with him, almost knocking him over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh my god i’m sorry, i didn’t see you! are you okay?” josh stumbled backwards, trying to give the man space to recover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“watch where you’re going, asshole!” the man barked, quickly regaining his balance. the mysterious man glared at josh. the hat cast a shadow across his face, morphing his features to be dark and sharp. the mystery man scoffed and stomped away down the hall, fuming.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“jeez, man,” josh rolled his eyes and scoffed angirly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>what an ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>. the man acted like he tried to run him over with his car. josh sighed, hoping his day would hopefully go better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he scanned his surroundings to see a door labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>press room</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his right. he made his way to the door and stepped into the room. in it he saw a few couches pushed up against the walls and next to it a table full of assorted foods and drinks. a few other people wearing backpacks and cameras wandered around the room. in the back left corner was a folding table with a man sitting at it. he wore a beanie and black hoodie with an orangey-red bear logo on. he had a computer in front of him and a tired expression clung to his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>that must be mark, </span>
  </em>
  <span>josh thought. he made his way over to him, causing the tired man to look up at the approaching figure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hi, i’m josh, the photographer from </span>
  <em>
    <span>alt headlines magazine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he held out his hand for the man to shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hi! i’m mark, tyler joseph’s director of creative content. i can get you signed in here. press conference doesn't start till 2pm and soundchecks at 4pm so you have some time to grab lunch before the events start. show starts at 7pm and tyler goes on at 9pm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“okay! thank you!” josh said with a smile and turned to look at the group of photographers that was scattered around the room. In one corner he saw two girls talking, one with auburn hair down to her shoulder blades, the other with blonde in the front and brown in the back. in another corner he saw a group of guys with tyler joseph crew hoodies on</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey man, you look lost.” a voice said. josh looked back over to see the two girls looking at him and smiling, starting to make their way over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, sorry, just trying to decide what to do with the next two hours.” josh sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“us too. i’m debby by the way. that's hayley.” debby gestured to the blonde standing next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m josh!” he stuck out his hand for each of the girls to shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“nice to meet you josh!” hayley smiled, “we were just about to go get lunch, wanna join?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, sure!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they decided on a small cafe a few blocks away from the venue. the group ordered their food and squeezed into a small corner booth. on the way over, hayley and debby had told josh they both worked for </span>
  <em>
    <span>columbus sound, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hayley being the videographer and debby the photographer. they were both working that day because their magazine was doing an interview with tyler joseph and they needed b-roll footage for the youtube interview with tyler, and debby was taking pictures of the show for their social media. he also learned that they were a couple and had been together for 2 years. he awed at that and hayley had sarcastically rolled her eyes. josh got to tell them that he had been working for his magazine for 4 years, originally getting the job fresh out of college when his friend chris put a good word in with his boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m really excited for the show tonight, i’ve been wanting to see tyler live for years!” debby excitedly tapped on the old wooden table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“not gonna lie, i never heard of him before i was given this job. but i listened to a few songs of his and they’re really good!” josh smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“debby’s loved his music for so long, he’s really helped her through some stuff,” hayley linked her arm with her girlfriends, digging her fingers into the soft fabric of her sweater, “i can tell he’s a good person from the interviews she’s showed me. sings about some really hard hitting subjects. she actually cried when we were told we’d be getting to shoot the show, it was really cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“that’s really sweet! i can’t wait to meet him. his crew on the other hand, the niceness definitely hasn’t worn off on them.” josh huffed, thinking about the dude from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what do you mean?” hayley asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i accidentally walked into some dude in the hallway earlier and he was a total dip crap about it. i apologized for it but he just called me an asshole and stormed off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh jeez, did you get a good look at him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“nah, he was wearing sunglasses and a hat, couldn’t get a good look at his actual face. besides, only assholes wear sunglasses inside.” josh giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“that sucks for first impressions. i’m sure the rest of the day will be better though!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i hope so too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the waitress arrived at the table with a tray of their sandwiches and coffees, setting down everyone's meal in front of them. the group thanked them and ate, then started talking more about their careers and personal lives. they got more into talking about their relationships, and then the dreaded question came up from debby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“so josh, are you with anyone? girlfriend? boyfriend? enbyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh stared for a second. it’s not like they would judge him if he said he used to have a boyfriend, right? debby literally used the term enbyfriend. they were also lesbians in a long term relationship. still, he always got a bit jittery having to talk about his love life. maybe it was past trauma, maybe it was josh’s anxiety disorder. either way, he didn’t like talking about his sexuality and/or love life.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“no, im single right now.” josh finally exhaled, “i had a boyfriend but things ended a few months ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ah. that sucks, i’m sorry man. at least you don’t have to argue about how to decorate your house.” debby laughed, poking hayley in the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“haha, yeah.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, josh relieved in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“guys, sorry to interrupt the fun, but it’s 1:40, we should get heading back.” hayley stood up and shouldered her backpack. she grabbed debbys hand and helped her stand up. josh followed them as they cleared their plates into the trash and started walking towards the venue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the group was fully set up in the press conference room by 1:55, just seconds before the doors opened. a group of about 30 fans clad in yellow tape and olive green clothing came waltzing in, all taking their place in their reserved seats. the crowd buzzed in excitement, a smile adorning every face in the room. josh could hear a few different conversations, all about tyler. some were about his latest tweet where he complimented someone's art (he called it </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick as frick,</span>
  </em>
  <span> specifically), others about how he waved and smiled while exiting his tour bus earlier. either way, it was all positive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>tyler really seemed like a nice guy, debby was right to like him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the host of the press conference came out, and all the fans went wild. she smiled and waved, mic in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hello everyone! good afternoon! my name is audrey kristens, interviewer from local radio station alt cbus 106.9. are you guys excited to ask tyler joseph your questions!?” the crowd cheered in response. “first, let me lay down some general rules. keep the questions PG, don’t be disrespectful, and wait your turn. after the q&amp;a will be the meet and greet, and then you’ll be able to return to your spots in line. got it?” the crowd cheered again, “great! without further edu, i present to you tyler joseph!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>audrey walked off to a stool to the right of the stage where she took her seat for the q&amp;a. the crowd cheered and clapped excitedly, some people even shedding a tear. the curtain opened, and out stepped a man wearing sunglasses, a black baseball hat and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>it was him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>it was the man from the hallway.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he was smiling as he waved to the fans, quite the opposite of how he had acted towards josh. josh was agasp, not sure what to think. maybe he was faking a smile? that couldn’t be it, right? he couldn’t be that fake, after years of fame, he wouldn’t be able to uphold that, right? and the fans were just raving about how nice he was. maybe he was just having a bad day earlier and acted out. maybe he was just mean to strangers. maybe he knew josh somehow through mutual friends and thought he was a horrible person. josh's mind was going off the rails as he stood at the back of the room in disbelief. he just couldn’t believe that the man who called him an asshole in the hallways for a simple mistake was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> tyler joseph, the dude who made fans cry from just being in his presence. josh was gonna give him the benefit of the doubt and go with the idea of him having a bad day. i mean, debby had said such nice things about him, there was no way his experience could mean he was secretly a horrible, uncaring asshole. he hoped for the fans sake that he was wrong and that their mishap was a simple mistake. a simple glitch in the simulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>speaking of debby, she stood across the room, snapping pictures and grinning wider than he thought possible. she looked so happy, glancing at hayley who was giving her encouraging smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>there was no way he could tell debby that tyler was the guy in the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>debby made his way over to him as tyler took off his hat and sunglasses and set them on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“isn’t he cute? i swear, he’s the one man i would go straight for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“uh, yeah. he’s cute.” josh stared at tyler who was smiling and joking with the teenage boy who just asked a question. he examined his face. he had a sharp, thin nose. his skin was nicely tanned from the summer months that had just passed. he had a slight stubble that wrapped around his upper lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>he had some good lips</span>
  </em>
  <span>. his eyes were an auburn brown that could set anyone on fire. they were narrow, decorated with long, dark lashes. tylers chocolate brown hair was fairly long and spiked up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>it looked soft, like a cloud that the angels would sleep on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. and his smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh his smile</span>
  </em>
  <span>. it was so pretty, he had the cutest dimples and smile lines that curved perfectly. that smile could light up a whole city. it could make anyone fall in love with him no matter how badly he did them wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey, are you okay?” debby snapped him out of his tyler induced trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah! fine. just- just observing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“understandable.” debby smiled, patted josh on the shoulder, and then headed closer to the stage to take pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she was right. at least he was cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>after the press conference had wrapped at about 3:00pm, josh got to take a break while tyler met fans. he hung out in the press room with debby and jenna, just talking on the couch and eating their way through the food supply. it was about 3:45pm when mark came up to the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey, josh right?” mark asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah! what’s up man?” josh asked, turning away from the two girls whose arms were wrapped around each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“your magazine wanted you to take pictures of soundcheck, right? well, tyler and the band are getting ready to start. you can just follow me backstage and get yourself set up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“okay, cool!” josh stood up and grabbed his backpack. he waved goodbye to the girls and followed mark through the winding hallways to a door labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>backstage entrance. </span>
  </em>
  <span>they entered through it and climbed up a set of stairs onto the humongous stage. at the very back center of it was a black car on a high riser filled with metal and some kind of pyrotechnics. a few meters in front of it was it was a drum kit, and a little further up a microphone to the right and left. on stage left was a keyboard and synthesizer set up, and to stage right was a pedal board and bass stand. in the middle of the front part of the stage was a mic stand, and next to it was a ukulele and electric guitar stand. josh couldn’t help but be amazed by the set up. out of all the artists he'd seen, this was definitely the coolest stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“man, did brad already get tired of tyler and quit?” a tall man entered from the opposite side of the stage with a smirk. he had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. he had to be over six feet tall since he loomed over josh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“uh, brad?” josh looked around confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“the current tour photographer.” by now the man had made it to the bass set up, crouching down and messing with the pedals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh, no- no i’m a photographer for an alternative music magazine. i have an assignment to shoot the soundcheck for tonight's show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh, cool! nice to meet you! i’m dallon weekes, the touring bassist.” dallon slipped the white and gold bass over his head and onto his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“im josh dun, nice to meet you too man. your setup looks really cool, would you mind if i took some photos of you just kinda doing your thing?” josh took a few steps closer to the tall man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“that would be rad! go for it!” dallon waved him over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh pulled his camera out of his bag and started to take some pictures as dallon tuned his bass and fiddled with the knobs. eventually, dallon started to do funny poses, causing the moment to devolve into a ridiculous photoshoot of dallon doing stupid things and josh giggling uncontroably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that was until </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>came in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what the hell are you doing?” tyler snapped, slumped over as he made his way up onto the stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s called having fun, sweetie.” dallon retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“haha, whatever.” tyler said deadpan, rolling his eyes as he started to tune his ukulele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ignore him, he’s grumpy.” dallon turned back to josh and sighed. josh stood there awkwardly for a minute or so, unsure what to do. he was scared tyler would recognize him and get angry about the hall thing again. he decided to hop into the pit to try to get some shots from the fans point of view, plus it would put some distance between him and tyler. he snapped a few before hopping over the barricade to climb into the seats right of the stage to snap some more. he got some angles from the right and some close ups of the equipment still being set up. josh then decided to brave the beast and hop back onto the stage to take some pictures of tyler (at a safe distance of course). surprisingly, he didn’t pay attention to him and just kept messing with his equipment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>soon, the rest of the band arrived on stage. the guy who headed to the drums had short blue hair and was tall, but not as tall as dallon. the other person who joined them walked over to the keyboard and synth set up. she had short blonde hair pulled into two loose braids and ocean blue eyes. they both wore sweatshirts and sweatpants along with grey bags under their eyes from a lack of sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“nice of you guys to make it!” tyler remarked sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“were two minutes late, tyler.” the girl shot back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“two minutes we could have been soundchecking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“who cares, it’s not like we have to do anything for another 5 hours! besides, you were 20 minutes late yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i had to deal with something important, jenna!” tyler whipped around to look at her angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“so did i! i had to go visit my grandma in the hospital, she had a bad fall last night and has to get her hip replaced.” she crossed her arms and huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tyler copied her and turned back to his mic. he leaned his forehead on it in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what about you ryan? what’s your excuse?” tyler turned and gestured to the drummer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i had to drive her, her cars at home and mine was at my apartment that's only a few blocks away.” ryan twirled the drumstick in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“dallon, did you know about this?” tyler was seeping with anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, she told us last night. listen man, i know you're going through it right now, but you can’t take it out on them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tyler glared at him in response. josh was in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit, tyler joseph was an absolute dick. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“let’s run </span>
  <em>
    <span>level of concern</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” tyler sighed as he slipped the electric guitar over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the song started and josh pulled his camera up to his face, peaking through the lens. he decided to cross to stage right to dallon, where he was plucking at his bass. he gave an apologetic smile to josh, clearly exhausted and running on a battery that had been drained by no one other than tyler. josh gave him an encouraging smile back and a thumbs up. by the bridge, everyone was starting to feel energized again, swinging to the music and getting in the groove of things. except tyler, of course. he stood there, a grimace once again molded to his face. he finally got to take a break from playing his guitar at the bridge and seemed relieved. he started to finally feel more relaxed and just closed his eyes and started to sing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>cause’ i told you, my level of concern</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>but you walked by like you never heard</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>you could bring down my, level of concern</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>just need you to tell me we're alright </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>tell me we’re okay</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh stared in awe. tyler may have been a dick, but the man had bars. his voice was angellic, hitting every high note perfectly. tyler lifted his arms, just feeling the moment as jenna and dallon sang the back up vocals. josh was frozen. he stood just in front of dallon just gawking at the singer. the song hit the last chorus, the stage exploding with sound and energy, the band smiling and dancing around. dallon was jumping with the kickdrum, jenna was stomping her feet and swaying her hips, and ryan was shaking his head violently while he played his heart out. it was the best thing josh had ever seen. the song ended and he smiled and clapped, letting his camera hang around his neck. dallon chuckled at him and jenna took a little bow. tyler ignored him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the band played a few more songs, adjusting the volume on things and telling the crew behind b-stage what they needed fixed. josh hopped all around the venue, snapping pictures of everyone from every angle he possibly could. he even got close to tyler without him getting angry, taking pictures of his sleek side profile. josh was amazed by the pictures of tyler, unsure if he was impressed with himself or tylers looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“alright, let’s run morph and then wrap it up, okay?” tyler turned to the rest of the band, microphone in hand. they nodded in response. by now he had shed the sweatshirt he was wearing and had a loose fitting t-shirt on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yes!” josh accidentally said a little too loudly to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“huh?” tyler turned around to him, acknowledging his existence for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“sorry, it’s just my favorite song of yours. from what i’ve heard.” josh replied shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“and who are you again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“josh dun, i’m the photographer from alt headlines.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh. well, glad you get to hear your favorite. just watch out, i move a lot during this song, so try not to run into me. again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh smiled awkwardly trying to cover up his shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>so it turns out he recognized him. great. </span>
  </em>
  <span>josh decided to try to ignore it and hop into the pit again for the start of the song. jenna counted off and started plucking at her synth, starting the song off. dallon and ryan then joined in after a few measures. tyler did some improve vocals before the rap verse, making his way down center stage to the mini catwalk they had. he looked directly in josh's camera and started rapping intensely while smirking and quirking an eyebrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>so this is how it’s gonna be</span>
  </em>
  <span>, josh thought. he smirked. he wasn’t gonna let tyler intimidate him into not doing his job. josh stuck his camera closer to tylers face, not letting it quite touch but definitely making it so the picture no longer could make out his facial features. tyler backed up a bit, returning to his mic stand for the pre chorus and dancing around. josh hopped up on the catwalk and sat with his legs crossed, zooming in as far as he could to get a nice blur in the background. tyler swayed his hips and and started to cross over to stage left at the first chorus started. he pretended to sing to an imaginary crowd. of course, being the little shit he decided he was gonna be, josh got up and followed tyler, taking pictures as he walked along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh could here jenna giggling into her microphone as he got as close to tyler as possible without invading his personal space. tyler rolled his eyes and bolted past josh, barely missing his body and starting the second verse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>they continued through the song, following the same routine. tyler moves, josh follows, and then tyler bolts away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>by the end of the song, tyler was back at his mic stand. he was dancing in place getting ready for the last little bit where he sang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>not done </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh inched closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>not done </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh could see every beautiful facial feature as he held his breath from the proximity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>not done </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and that’s when it happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>josh dun</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tyler had replaced the last not done with josh dun’s name, face shifting from seductive and flirty to pure anger and annoyance. as ryan launched into his drum solo, tyler shoved josh back. josh stumbled back, confused, almost falling onto his rear. he just barely caught his balance as tyler glared at him, eyes like daggers. josh was pissed. tyler started this little game of cat and mouse and he had the audacity to shove josh? and it wasn’t a light playful shove, it was a proper one. one that if he hadn’t been paying attention to tyler would have landed him on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tyler matched off the stage, leaving everyone behind confused. the song ended and everyone stood for a few seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what was that?” ryan asked, bewilderment on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“tyler being a dick to a stranger, as usual.” dallon sighed, taking his bass off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“why did he say again after talking about running into you?” jenna gestured to josh, “what was that mood swing? what’s going on with him, this is worse than ever before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i almost knocked him over in the hall earlier,” josh sighed, “he was really pissy about it. guess he still is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“that doesn’t explain the mood swing, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“beats me, i don’t even know the guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m jenna, by the way. jenna black.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“nice to meet you jenna, i’m josh dun, if it wasn’t obvious.” josh walked over and shook the girls hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“are you staying for the show tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, if tyler doesn’t kill me by then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i promise he’s not usually like that, it’s just been a really rough month for him.” jenna hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“that doesn’t mean he gets to treat you guys like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“well he does,” ryan chimed in, “and it’s either dealing with him or trying to find another gig which is hard enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, plus we’re his friends. even at his worst, we’ll stick with him. listen, i have to go do some pre-show stuff, otherwise i’d stay and hang out. let me walk you back to the press room though, it’s on the way back to my dressing room.” jenna slung her bag over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“that would be nice,” josh smiled and followed her down the stairs and out of the arena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>they trudged along the hallway in awkward silence for a bit, unsure what to say. jenna kept side eyeing josh and he could tell she wanted to say something. she finally took a deep breath and huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m sorry about that. tyler’s not usually like that.” she offered a comforting smile, but the worry still shined in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s okay. i’m sure he’s just having a rough day.” josh sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“that’s the thing though, we thought that when this first started. and then we thought maybe it was just a bad week. and now he’s been like this for a month. and i know why, but i can’t tell people, so i have no idea what to tell people when he’s a dick to them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m sorry jenna, that’s really rough. you don’t have to tell me, i promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“no, i’m sorry! you just met me and i’m just dumping out my problems on you.” she laughed painfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s fine! everyone needs to vent sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“thanks josh,” jenna said as they arrived outside the press room, “again, i’m sorry you had to deal with him. if you want i can talk to him, tell him to stay away from you during the show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“nah, i’m not gonna let some grumpy popstar stop me from doing my job. i can handle this.” josh smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jenna checked her watch and her eyebrows climbed, “shit! i’m gonna be late for an interview, ill see you later josh!” jenna gave him a quick side hug and ran off down the hall, leaving josh alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh took a deep breath and grabbed the handle of the press room door, slowly opening it. he shuffled in the room to see it empty and was relieved that he would be able to enjoy some peace and quiet for a while. he walked to the back of the room and flopped on the couch, slumping down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he thought about him and jenna’s conversation. he could tell she was holding a lot on her shoulders, more than she needed. but now he was curious, because she knew why tyler was being an ass. it was obviously a personal enough issue that it couldn’t be something the general public would know about, so all josh could do was speculate. maybe he was getting dumped by his girlfriend, or maybe his family was moving somewhere to get away from him. maybe he found out he wasn’t actually human but a martian. josh laughed at the last option. maybe he shouldn’t be so hard on tyler, for all he knew something bad could actually be happening to him. his experience with him doesn't necessarily take away from the good he’s done, right? josh didn’t know what to think anymore. all he knew is that he only had to be at the venue another six hours and then he would never have to hear about tyler joseph again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it was then when debby and hayley burst in the room, both of them giggling and smiling. they turned to see that josh had gotten back and debby rushed over to sit next to him. she bounced up and down in her seat, silently squealing in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“josh, you’ll never believe what just happened! dallon, tylers bassist who I'm sure you met during soundcheck, which by the way you have to tell me how that went! anyways, he just passed me in the hall and we had a whole conversation! we talked about my photography and i showed him some of my photos and he said it was some of the best work he’d ever seen!” debby shouted as she pulled out her phone and opened her camera roll to show him a picture of her, hayley, and dallon smiling together with a thumbs up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh my god, that's amazing debby! i’m so happy for you!” josh gave her a half smile and patted her on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“thank you! i know it’s small and it’s not like it was tyler, but dallon is so cool and i've always been a crazy big fan of his old music. he used to be in a band called the brobecks before he joined tyler and they made super cool music!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ll have to check them out!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hayley placed herself on the other side of debby, “what about you? how did sound check go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh held his breath, not sure how to answer. he took a moment before he answered, “it… it definitely was a sound check.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what do you mean?” debby frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he had to tell her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“tyler was the one who ran into me in the hall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“wh- what?” debby blinked, shock covering her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah,” josh confessed, “and i didn’t wanna tell you because i know you look up to him but he was a dick to me during sound check. he recognized me and got weirdly, almost flirty i wanna say? but then his mood suddenly switched at the last second and he shoved me out of the way and stomped off stage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“he... he flirted with you and then was a dick to you?” hayley asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“essentially, yeah. i’m sorry i didn’t tell you guys earlier it was him. i just didn’t want to hurt you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i just- wow.” debby looked devastated, “i just… i always thought he was a good person. that he was different from other celebrities. he, he can’t be bad, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“im sorry, debby. but there’s a bright side to this. jenna, their keyboardist, she told me that he was having a rough month. he may still be a good person.” josh tried to offer some comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>debby just stared ahead of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“is there anything i can do?” josh furrowed his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“um, i think i just need some time to process.” debby got up from the couch and sped out of the room. josh turned to hayley, trying to find some comfort or explanation, but she just looked at him with a blank expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ll try to go calm her down, in the meanwhile i think you should stay here. try not to make things any worse.” she then stood up and followed debby’s tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>great, you fucked everything up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>josh thought, on the verge of tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>just six more hours and he would never have to hear about tyler joseph again.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it was just a half hour before tyler went on now. josh collected his gear and shoved it in his backpack. he was eager to get this whole event over with. he left the press room which he had spent the last three and a half hours watching youtube videos in to try to pass the time. he strolled down the hall and past the second set of openers who were just coming off stage. it was a group of girls and a guy all dressed in colorful clothing, all looking confused and exhausted. josh wondered why they seemed so upset after performing. he shrugged it off as none of his business and continued on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh entered through the backstage door to the side of the stage and could already feel the imbalance. the crew was running around making last minute adjustments. josh spotted mark talking to a tall man with a camera. he had a red beard and baseball cap and was clearly frustrated, waving his hands around frantically. hayley and debby were also there, comforting a crying jenna who had her arms wrapped around herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> and then there was tyler. he stood with his arms crossed and anger on his face. he wore a camo jacket with tape on the shoulders over a yellow hoodie. he had a ski mask in his hand. josh had clearly walked into something bad, something clearly caused by tyler. josh decided to investigate. he walked up to the girls, feeling like maybe he could try to reconcile with them and maybe find out what caused this destruction (even though he already new). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey everyone, what’s going on?” josh asked, his voice wavering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you were right, about tyler. he’s a dick,” debby huffed, “me and hayley came back here to watch the openers and tyler and jenna were back here. we tried to say hi to them, and jenna here was a sweetheart. tyler on the other hand, he tried to tell us to go away. jenna tried to intervene and tell him to be nice but he yelled at her and then brad, his photographer, got involved and it’s a whole mess now.” jenna started to cry harder as debby recounted the story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh my god, is there anything i can do? jenna?” josh turned to jenna who was in her show clothing, which consisted of a sparkly skeleton leotard, fishnets, a black tulle skirt that reached the floor, and a green cropped hoodie that had yellow tape in an x on her chest. she also clutched a skeleton mask in her hands that she wore for the first few songs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i just- i need some air.” jenna was starting to hyperventilate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“alright, hayley and debby? would you mind taking her outside for a few minutes? i’m gonna go talk to tyler.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what, why?” debby asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m done with his bullshit! i haven’t even known him for a full 24 hours and he’s managed to ruin everyone’s day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“god, you’re brave josh. aren’t you scared he’s gonna bite your head off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ll take one for the team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“alright, well be back in time for the show. come on, jenna, let’s get some air.” hayley said and led the keyboardist out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh watched them walk out the door and took a deep breath and swiveled to face tyler. he made his way over to the beast. tyler looked up at him, about to yell when josh cut him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“look man, i don’t know what the hell your deal is, but you can’t treat people like that. not only is it beyond unprofessional, but jenna considers you a close friend. and from what i’ve seen she is so freaking patient with you. so, get off your high horse and apologize to her and the fans you yelled at when they get back. and after the show i suggest you figure out whatever is causing you to act like this and resolve it, because you can’t keep being like this. your fans are eventually going to see through your disguise.” josh ended his lecture and stared tyler dead in the eyes. and thats when he noticed the tears about to fall, and oh no, tyler joseph was crying. he felt so bad. he shouldn’t feel bad though, right? he had made countless other people cry today for all he knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m sorry.” tyler whispered, his voice horse. he whipped his tears and booked it out the door. josh was agasp. he broke tyler joseph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it was now 20 minutes till they had to go on, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, josh may have just ruined the show. he stood there panicked, not sure what to do. he turned to see mark approaching him, who was just as confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what just happened?” he asked, trying to speak over the roaring of the crowd just on the other side of the big curtain that hid the stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i think i just made tyler joseph cry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “did he say anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“he just said i’m sorry and ran off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“shit, i’m gonna go find him and make sure he didn’t leave the venue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and then mark ran off, leaving josh to be alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it was 5 minutes before the show when not only hayley and debby came in with jenna who looked a lot calmer. she gave josh a timid thumbs up, then ran up the stairs and onto the stage for the show while pulling on her mask. tyler entered not even a minute later with mark, not crying but definitely not okay. he pulled his ski mask over his head and ran up the stairs to take his place on the car. josh decided it was time to hop into the pit and get his camera ready. he, debby, and hayley all made their way to the gate separating the backstage from the crowd and showed their media ID’s to the guard. he opened the gate for them and they jogged into the space between the pit and the stage. mysterious music boomed over the speakers, causing a sense of tension and anxiety. josh thought that was cool. they definitely knew how to make the crowd excited, due to the fact that they were all cheering and screaming at any given moment. josh reached into his bag and got everything out he needed. he pulled out a black beanie, so he could be more discreet, a water bottle he could attach to his belt, and some earplugs. he shoved the earplugs in, knowing he’d need them so his ears wouldn’t be ringing all night. he learned at his first gig that earplugs were a necessity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh looked at his watch just as it hit nine o’clock. the music suddenly changed and the crowd all screamed, jumping up and down excitedly. he recognized what song the intro was from. heavydirtysoul, was it? the music built up slowly, finally reaching the climax when the curtain dropped. the crowd roared louder than it ever had before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the band stood behind their instruments with their skeleton masks on. ryan and dallon both wore olive green blazers with yellow tape around the arms, along with skeleton dress shirts and black dress pants. tyler stood on the car behind ryans drum set, which was now set ablaze with flames. he held his hands in front of him and in his left hand was a microphone. he had his ski mask on and was looking up towards the top of the venue. the intro ended and dallon started to pluck at his bass the opening notes of</span>
  <em>
    <span> jumpsuit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. tyler hopped off the car and made his way to the front of the stage and started jumping with the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>this was gonna be an interesting show</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh was packing up his equipment backstage as the crew packed up the stage. debby and hayley had left about twenty minutes earlier, having to get to bed so they could sleep before their gig the next day. josh took his time, talking to the occasional crew member as they passed by. he had everything in his bag, exhaling softly as he hoisted the heavy thing over his shoulders. josh pushed through the backstage door and made his way into the fairly quiet hallways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he thought about the show that was finally behind him. it was amazing, he had to say. tyler was a fantastic performer along with the rest of the band. he had the energy of twenty people stuffed into his skinny little body. but something was off with him. he seemed almost as if he were fighting with himself, like whenever he talked there was another person inside him trying to claw its way out. and what was even worse is that josh knew it was his fault. he was the one who pushed tyler over the edge, and he felt bad even though he know he had done the right thing. he knew the show would have ended up weird even if he didn’t confront the man, but he was scared yelling at him made it worse. josh sighed in defeat, knowing this internal battle would never have a solution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh thought about his warm bed waiting at his apartment for him and smiled. after a long, hard day, he finally got to go home and sleep. he checked his watch. 11:34pm. he could go home, make some earl grey tea, and watch some trashy reality tv as he falls asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he turned the corner that held the door leading to the staff parking lot. he was surprised to see someone there, slumped against the wall with their head in their hands. he slowly kept his pace, trying not to intrude on their moment. as he got closer he could see the figures shoulder shaking and could hear muffled sobs. josh froze, unsure if he should overstep their boundaries. he thought that if it were him though, he’d want someone to check in on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey, are you okay?” josh asked softly, standing only a few feet away from the person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the person let out a few more muffled sobs and heaved, picking their head up from their hands. josh was shocked with the face that met him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tyler wiped his nose and sniffled as he looked josh dead in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what, here to yell at me again?” his voice was horse from crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i… i’m sorry about that. i didn’t mean to upset you. i just,- i thought i was doing what was right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“no, you were,” tyler buried his head in his hands again, “you were right. i can’t keep being like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh crouched down next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s okay, man. you’re having a tough time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“that’s the thing though, i’ve been having a tough time for weeks. i keep having a tough time and it’s never ending. and i keep pushing away the people i love because of it. all because one person doesn't want me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh crawled over and sat cross legged against the wall next to tyler. he rested his hands in his lap and looked at tyler. tyler picked up his head and looked at josh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“why are you still here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh thought for a moment. why was he still here? he made it very clear to himself that he didn’t like tyler. yet, there was something that kept him drawn in, something so intriguing about the man. he seemed so complex. like maybe he wasn’t just some asshole who yelled at people. like maybe there was more to him under all the barriers. josh locked eyes with him and gave a kind smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“because i would want someone to do the same for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i don’t deserve your kindness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“everyone deserves kindness.” josh reached out hesitantly and experimentally laid his right hand on tyler’s shoulder. tyler let out a few more quiet sobs. josh checked his watch. 11:40pm. he was pretty sure that he heard mark say tylers bus call was at 11:50.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “come on, i heard the overheard bus call is at 11:50. i can walk you to your tour bus.” josh stood up and brushed off his pants. he then offered tyler his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tyler looked up at him hesitantly with his tear streaked face. he slowly reached his hand out and put it in joshs. tylers hand was warm and fit perfectly into his. josh grasped his hand and pulled him up to his feet, wrapping an arm around him for support. he noticed a bag had been sitting next to him and reached for it, carrying it with the arm that wasn’t holding tyler. josh walked them towards the door, pushing it open with tyler’s bag. the pair stepped out into the cold, refreshing autumn air. warm colored leaves danced around as the wind blew softly against tyler’s bare arms and he shivered. josh rubbed his hand up and down his arm, trying to provide him some warmth. and just maybe  because he liked the physical contact with the undeniably attractive singer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“alright buddy, which one is your tour bus?” josh glanced at the singer, whose face had finally started to dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s the one all the way at the end. next to the brick wall that separates us from the sidewalk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh started to guide him that way, arm still around him. maybe josh was going crazy, but it felt like tyler was leaning into the touch. he liked it though, he liked that he could provide a small amount of comfort to him after the hideous day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the pair weaved in and out of the tour busses, making their way over to the big tour bus that tyler had pointed to. in the front window was some printer paper with the number ‘12’ sharpied in it. josh guided tyler around the front of it to find the passenger entrance, which was currently being boarded by the bandmates. dallon walked up the stairs into the cozy bus, and ryan and jenna stood loading their suitcases into the belly of it. josh rubbed tylers arm one last time and let go of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“tyler, you’re back!” jenna ran over to him and squeezed him in her arms, “you ran out after you got offstage, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m fine, jen. i’m just fine.” tyler said, squeezing back and smiling peacefully at josh over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“good, i was worried. please, if your having a hard time, come find me. i don’t want you to be alone.” she let go of him, but still clung on to his forearms like he was going to disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i will, and i wasn’t alone, josh found me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jenna turned over her shoulder to notice josh standing behind her. her eyebrows climbed and she turned to tyler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“josh? as in josh dun, the on you’ve been a dick to all day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yes, that josh dun. and we talked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you did? wow, tyler being nice for once, what a surprise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“haha. go get in the bus before you freeze, okay? i’ll be in in a sec.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jenna smiled at him. she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before climbing into the tour bus and closing the door behind her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s gonna be okay man, i promise.” josh smiled and held out tylers bag for him to take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“thank you,” tyler took the bag and hooked one strap over his shoulder, “i’m sorry, for being an ass all day. is there any way i can repay you? i can give you a merch bundle or give yo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey, tyler, it’s okay. just… just be nicer to your crew for me, okay? they work really hard. maybe buy them some gift baskets or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tyler giggled at that and smiled, really smiled, for the first time in weeks. he didn’t know why, but josh dun did something to him. he turned to punch in the passcode to the bus. the door unlocked and he pulled it open and then turned to josh one more time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i hope i get to see you again, josh dun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>josh smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“me too, tyler joseph.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>maybe josh wanted to hear about tyler joseph again. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took so long omg. thank you evo for constantly beta reading this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>